Sorry
by Impassive Tears
Summary: Edited. Craig's messed up, but that's okay, because he's got the tools to fix it.


"So I heard you fucked Tweek." Craig sighed, putting out a cigarette on the cool, wet bricks behind him. He moved away from the wall, choosing instead to shove his hands in his pockets, giving Kenny a steady glare.

"You want to talk about that?" Kenny pressed on, ignoring the cold look. A smirk grew on the blonde's face, and he flicked his hair, trying to get the bangs out of his face. Craig scoffed; the kid thought he was hot shit.

Craig dismissed the question, keeping a stoic expression, but inside he was panicking. Once Kenny started, he never stopped. Fuck, Craig wished he had just gone to Clyde's house, instead of just hanging out behind the school shed like some druggie. He was _so stupid. _

"So are you two dating? Or is he just a fuck buddy?" Craig flashed angry eyes at the parka-clad teen. Did this boy ever shut the fuck up? "I wouldn't blame you. He's hot, but I'll say, all those annoying twitches… Not to mention how clingy –"

Kenny was cut short as he was spun around, and pushed against the wall, a fist at the base of his neck. Craig snarled, and debated in his mind what to do next. Kill him? Kenny would be back, and he would be locked away in some prison. Never to see anyone again. Never to see _Tweek_ again.

The noirette's eyes narrowed. That last remark had crossed the line. Whenever anyone talked shit about his best friend, he went crazy. He thought about why he couldn't say boyfriend, and remembered, painfully, the events that had occurred so recently.

* * *

><p><em>I pull away from him, and lay on the mattress, pillows and the duvet suffocating us, panting heavily. I turn slightly, and quickly kiss him on the cheek. Just a little peck, but I'm sure it conveys all my love for him. Because, god, I do love him. <em>

_He smiles at me, and my heart flutters. It fucking __**flutters**__. When had I, Craig Tucker, become such a fag? I stop thinking about it, studying his face instead. Long lashes fanned out on crimson cheeks; hazel eyes covered by blinking eyelids every so often; button nose scattered with freckles; permanently pouting, crayon red lips; so beautiful._

_I smile back, revelling in the fact we have hours until my parents get back, days until we go back to school – _

_My jaw almost drops before I compose myself, along with my other features, and peel the covers off me, not daring to glance at Tweek. I hear his confused mewls that quickly turn into whispers of "Nngh – what are you doing?" I begin to pull my clothes on, before coming to the realisation that it's my house. I sit back down on the bed, and say, in a calm voice,_

"_Get out."_

_I've never seen someone cry so much, and never had to fight so hard to push back my own tears._

* * *

><p>"Don't you fucking talk about him like that!" Craig yelled, letting go of him. So much for his earlier thoughts. Killing him? He can barely beat him up, not in that frame of mind. Kenny gave him a scowl, but then retained his famous, perverted grin.<p>

"I heard, from a little buttery birdie," Craig made a mental note to give Butters' a wedgie. "That not only did you fuck him, but you indeed are fuck buddies… Maybe not even that." Craig growled. Where was Butters getting all this from? He came to an instant conclusion; Tweek. The two were best friends, after Craig and Tweek.

If they were even best friends anymore.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey Tweek." I greet, receiving a scream of (probably unpleasant) surprise. No one even looks up. I expect to see a hurt look, or a fake smile, but instead he walks away, not even acknowledging my presence. I stare after him. He's never been one to walk away from a situation; that is, well, me.<em>

_I turn to his locker, seeing he left it wide open in his retreat. I consider getting his books for him, but see he's already got everything he needs. My eyebrows furrow as I spot a note laying atop his advanced maths book. I pick it up, and read._

* * *

><p>"So, what the fuck are you doing, Craig?" Kenny finished, looking at him with obvious curiosity. There was a new, weary tone to Kenny's voice, one Craig had never heard before. The bluntness of the question somehow made him want to tell Kenny everything, from being in love with Tweek to kicking him out because he didn't want anyone to know he was gay. He didn't cave in, of course.<p>

* * *

><p><em>To Craig, <em>

_I can't be friends with you anymore._

_Tweek_

* * *

><p>"I don't know." Craig's words reeked with the stench of defeat and sadness, and Kenny almost felt sorry for Craig, before being struck by what he had done prior. Kenny was glad his earlier words had triggered something in Craig, because it showed he did care for Tweek. If only he cared more. Kenny's teeth gritted behind his chesire cat smile.<p>

"You don't want people to know you're gay?" Kenny guessed, and Craig's guilty face confirmed it. Kenny rolled his eyes, absent-mindingly tearing at a hangnail with his other hand. Kenny considered what to do. He could have a heartfelt, moral-teaching lesson with Craig, and show him what he should have done, or what he should _do_, or maybe just,

"Man up, ask Tweek out, and fuck the haters." Kenny's words were fast, and cut through the tension like ice. Craig laughed at the simplicity and potential humour in the instructions, and opened his mouth to debate each and every one of them, but was interrupted by Kenny walking away, waving behind him like a pro. Craig chuckled, but quieted after a few seconds.

Maybe he should start doing what he was told.

Just this once, though.

* * *

><p>(<em>"Hey -"<em>

"_Leave me alone!"_

"_I would, if I wasn't in love with you."_

"…"

"_Tweek?"_

"_You're – ack! - lying!"_

"_Sometimes I wish I was."_

"_Then why did you kick me out?" _

"'_cos I'm a fag."_

"_!"_

"_I was scared of what people would say about us."_

"_But you're – nngh – Craig Tucker!"_

"_Which is why I've got the courage to call you now."_

"_You made me have sex with you."_

"_I know."_

"_You made me get out of your house."_

"_I know."_

"_You made me cry."_

"_I know."_

"…_You broke my heart."_

"_I'll repair it."_

"_Deal.")_

* * *

><p><strong>Man, I hated this one. Sorry for the terribleness I have forced upon you all ;_;<strong>


End file.
